UMass Minutemen
The UMass Minutemen Ice Hockey team is a National Collegiate Athletic Association (NCAA) Division I men's college ice hockey program that represents the University of Massachusetts Amherst. The Minutemen are a member of Hockey East. They play at the 8,387-seat William D. Mullins Memorial Center (known as the Mullins Center) in Amherst, Massachusetts.http://www.uscho.com/m/massachusetts-minutemen/mens-college-hockey/team,uma.html History Pond history The centrally located pond on the UMass campus was once used for multiple purposes. In the winter students and faculty would cut out blocks of ice to use for refrigeration and annual tug-of-war games between sophomores and freshmen were hosted during the spring months. The UMass Minutemen even played on the campus pond starting in 1909 but have since moved to the Mullins Center. Greg Carvel era (2016–Present) Ryan Bamford, athletic director of UMass, announced in March 2016 that Greg Carvel had been hired to become the 14th ice hockey head coach in UMass history. Greg Carvel led the team to their first ever Frozen Four and a birth in the 2019 NCAA Division I National Championship in which the Minutemen ultimately lost to Minnesota-Duluth 3-0. In May 2018 Carvel was given a contract extension through the 2022-23 season. Season-by-season results Source Awards and honors Hobey Baker Memorial Award *Cale Makar, D: 2019 Spencer Penrose Award *Greg Carvel: 2018-19 Bob Kullen Coach of the Year (Hockey East COTY)List of Bob Kullen Coach of the Year Award *Greg Carvel: 2018-19 Hockey East Player of the YearList of Hockey East Player of the Year *Cale Makar, D: 2018-19 ACHA First Team All-AmericansList of Division I AHCA All-American Teams *Thomas Pöck, D: 2003-04 *Cale Makar, D: 2018-19 *Mitchell Chaffee, F: 2018-19 ACHA Second Team All-Americans *Jonathan Quick, G: 2006-07 *James Marcou, F: 2008-09 *Justin Braun, D: 2009-10 Current roster As of September 5, 2018. Coaches and support staff Current as of November, 2018. The Longest Game On March 6, 2015, UMass faced Notre Dame in Game 1 of the Opening Round of the 2015 Hockey East Men's Ice Hockey Tournament, played at Compton Family Ice Arena at Notre Dame. Early into the game, Sam Herr gave Notre Dame the lead on a rebounded shot. Vince Hinostroza made it 2–0 midway through the second period. But the Minutmen responded two minutes later with a power play goal by Steven Iacobellis. Notre Dame responded three minutes later with a Steven Fogarty goal to make it 3–1. UMass made it 3–2 a minute later with a goal by Shane Walsh. With two seconds remaining in the period, Troy Power tipped a power play goal to tie the game as the second period (a period that had five goals in total) ended. The third period ended with no goals, as the two teams went into overtime. The two teams repeatedly failed to score, with UMass shooting a record 91 times and Notre Dame shooting 78 times. With 8:18 left in the fifth overtime and at 1:24 a.m. ET, Shane Walsh scored the game-winning goal to end the longest Division I hockey game which had lasted 151 minutes, 42 seconds, besting the previous record of 150:22, set by Quinnipiac and Union in 2010. Steve Mastalerz finished the night with 75 saves for UMass while Cal Petersen of Notre Dame made 87 saves, setting a new NCAA record. It was UMass' first win at the Tournament since March 13, 2009 at Northeastern. Notable Alumni Jonathan Quick - Two-time Stanley Cup Champion with the Los Angeles Kings winning the Conn Smythe Trophy in 2012. He has played in 602 NHL Games posting a 309-218-63 record. Conor Sheary - Two-time Stanley Cup Champion with the Pittsburgh Penguins playing 262 games with the Penguins and Buffalo Sabres. Frank Vatrano - Undrafted winger, formerly with Boston Bruins and currently with Florida Panthers and has played 205 NHL games. Justin Braun - Seventh round draft choice by the San Jose Sharks, has now played 607 games with the team. Matt Irwin - Has played 323 NHL games with the San Jose Sharks, Boston Bruins, and Nashville Predators. Brandon Montour - Has played 189 games with the Anaheim Ducks and Buffalo Sabres. Cale Makar - The highest Minuteman to be drafted at 4th overall by the Colorado Avalanche in the 2017 NHL Entry Draft References External links *UMass Minutemen men's ice hockey Category:UMass Minutemen ice hockey Category:Ice hockey teams in Massachusetts Category:American ice hockey teams Category:National Collegiate Athletic Association teams